


An Elite Match

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Multi, Pokemon Battles, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Nyx gave a meek wave back before glancing down at Trouble, "This is all your fault," he hissed lowly, only for Trouble to give a soft bark, tongue lolling out the side of her muzzle as she panted, "Come on you hellion, let's get home. I have plans to make." Nyx turned and started walking back the way he had come, eager to get home and put the encounter behind him until tomorrow.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Monica Elshett/Pelna Khara
Comments: 50
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Rayearthdudette, because you have been absolutely amazing in helping me bring this story to life. From going back and forth with me discussing how things could work and what pokemon are edible and everything inbetween to you drawing art for this wacky au you've helped me make. Thank you so much honey, I really don't think I could have even had the guts to start writing this if you weren't right there with me.

The market was just starting to get busy as Nyx made his way to meet up with Crowe, he had promised to help her with setting up some of the decorations for the stall before the leaders of the nations came to Galahd. Why they chose Galahd to host this years Championship Tournament, Nyx would never know. The tournament now scheduled to take place right when they were already hosting their yearly harvest festival. While they usually had a major influx of tourists arriving for the festival, all of them coming to try to get some of Galahd's prized miltank wagyu at a discount, with the tournament now happening, there would be even more mainlanders milling about, also means more gil for the community. Some have even already began to show up, a full ten days before the festival and tournament is even set to start. Cutting a few more turns Nyx finally came to a stop when he found Crowe, giving her talonflame directions on where to hook the bright yellow cloth.

"You look like _shit_ , Nyx," Crowe laughed as she took in Nyx's disheveled appearance. His clothes ruffled, jacket askew, and showing the stretch of fabric that was the sling he wore under it; a small drawstring bag also flung over his shoulder, probably stuffed with wipes and a bottle or two, "Selena at school?"

Nyx grunted, "Yeah. She wanted to help setup some of the booths but I wouldn't let her. Told her school first."

"Well come on, you can hang banners and tarps. Talonflame will get the higher ones. All you'll have to do is hand them to him, the hooks are already set." she stated, watching as the bump under his jacket wriggled, "Is it feeding time again?"

Shaking his head, Nyx ran his hand over the bump of tiny blue pokemon, "No. I just fed her before leaving the house, I have an extra bottle just in case though." He said walking over and grabbing another one of the tarps from a basket, "Besides she's still young as hell, she's taking in all the scents from the other pokemon," as he hooked the corner of a tarp, he asked, "Whos running the gym today? Is it Lib or Luche?"

"Lib this week. Pelna was _supposed_ to, but he and dewgong are out spearfishing to help get more food for the championship matches and the harvest festival," Crowe grinned as she turned to Nyx, her voice turning sly before adding, "There was a Furia who I overheard bragging about going up against the leader with his onix, and how he'd sweep the leader with one move."

Stopping Nyx tilted his head, a devious smile spread across his face, "Sushi?"

"Sushi." She echoed.

Snapping the final tarp corner to the booth's roof he gestured to the street that lead to the gym, "Shall we go watch the show?" Nyx laughed as he watched his hunting sister book it down the street, talonflame flying close behind her. Following at a more sedate pace Nyx reached the dojo just in time to watch as Lib tossed out his luxury ball, and out came Sushi, in all her pink twelve inch glory. He could see the young Furia's face drop as the tiny cleffa swayed back and forth across from the giant onix.

"Am I a fucking joke to you?!" The teenager roared, the last word coming out cracked and high pitched, his face dusted pink with indignation and anger.

He could hear the snicker in Lib's voice and the low, "Yup," before Libertus called out, loud enough for the kid to hear, "Sushi, sweetheart. Use metronome." The four of them watched as Sushi waved her little hand, the challenger rolling his eyes when he heard the move Lib called out. Obviously ignoring the tiny Sushi. _'Wrong move'_ Nyx thought to himself.

Not paying attention to the glowing orange ball of energy forming at the small pokemon's mouth or the almost alarmingly taunting look on the pink puff's face, he called out, "Look if you won't take the ser-" The sound of a hyper beam cut him off as the beam shot past him to nail the onix with a critical hit. Roaring the onix fell with loud crash, fainted and lax on the gym floor. The kids face paled as he glanced between his pokemon, the tiny cleffa, and a smirking Libertus.

"Looks like I won. Better luck next time kid," Libertus said before turning his attention to Sushi as she jumped at him, "You did so good sweetie!" He cooed, as cleffa cried out, "I'll get you those sweets you like so much as a reward, how's that sound?" A smile lighting his face as Sushi squealed in delight.

Crowe shouting caught everyone's attention as she stood on her seat, "Hey kid! Take your pokemon to a center, don't just stand there with your mouth open, you'll catch flies that way!" Nyx threw her a look as he felt the small nidoran curl tighter against his chest. She tossed a sheepish look over her shoulder at his scowl. The two of them waited as the kid recalled his onix and fled out the gym doors to the nearest center before bursting out with laughter, hanging off each other and clutching their sides.

"You two done over there laughing like a flock of chatots?!" Libertus scowled as he yelled. "I swear you to are worse than school kids," he groused.

"Come on big guy." Nyx snickered, "You have to admit it was funny seeing the kid's face drop like that," he raised a brow when he noticed Lib glancing up and down at him, "What?"

"You look like shit, Nyx. How often do you have to feed the nidoran?"

" _Fern_. Selena named her Fern. And once every two hours. As per your mom's instructions for her size and age."

"I said the same thing to him when I first saw him this morning," Crowe crooned, her voice turning teasing as she looked at Nyx, "At least you don't have to worry about Selena sneaking out at night to try and catch a ghost-type anymore."

Nyx groaned, exasperation clear in his voice, "Don't remind me, she got her haunter, just like her auntie Crowe," he teased, "And even brought home something extra, that I'm taking care of. The poor thing is too young for her to be left alone for any real length of time." Lightly poking at the lump of fabric and pokemon strapped to his chest he sighed, "Selena's been trying to make me let her care for it, but she's still in school and needs her sleep. I can be off gym rotation until Fern is old enough to be left alone. Even then, I have Trouble and Dismay to help care for her when I go back." The other two nodded in agreement as Nyx spoke.

"Who went with her to get the haunter? I know she wanted to get it on her own." Crowe asked, curiosity clear on her face as the three left the gym.

"Dismay went with her. Being a dark-type Dismay had the advantage and Trouble stayed home with me." 

"Crowe's got a point on that end," Lib pointed out, slinging an arm across Nyx's shoulder as he spoke, "Selena's been after a gastly or haunter for a year now. You just gave her permission for the inevitable to happen." 

Turning a corner the trio was greeted with the site of the market buzzing with life, people and pokemon alike navigating the brightly decorated stalls, the scent of spices and fruits hung heavy in the air as the clamor of haggling people rang through the air. "You guys don't mind if we make a detour do ya? 'Lena wanted stantler for dinner and I haven't been out to hunt yet to fill the freezer."

"You'd think you'd have steaks out," Crowe laughed.

Shaking his head Nyx replied, "Nah the few miltank we had are still going to be hanging for another twelve days, seven for the mareep and wooloo, and the tepig and skiddo another two and four," Nyx laughed before continuing, "I'm actually in the mood for grilled eel and barboach. So I might get a bit of each. We could have bunnelby or unfezant but neither of us are in the mood for that."

"Fair."

"Come on you two. Lets get shopping for dinner done before the Royals get here," Libertus said, leading the younger two towards a stall where a Bellum was butchering a few stantler.

A group of people had already started crowded around the stall waiting to buy the cuts of meat. Squeezing between the other customers Nyx greeted the Bellum woman as she grabbed a cleaver from where it lay on the wooden block. "Ah young Nyx! Well met. What can I help you with?" She greeted with a grin.

"Well met, Catori. I'm looking to purchase some of the stantler," he said, smiling back at the older woman. "I'm looking to buy an inside round and stew meat." Catori gave a nod as he spoke before reaching over and grabbing at a chunk of meat she had already cut.

"For you and little 'Lena yes?" She asked, at Nyx's nod, she quickly sliced through the cuts, and chopped some into smaller cubes, before weighing it, "It'll be seventy-five gil, dear," she told him as she placed the roast and cubes into a few separate baggies and handing them over to Nyx as he handed her the coins. "Need help with anything else?"

"Many thanks Catori. Do you know anyone who's selling eel or barboach?" He asked as he placed the the meats in his bag.

"Hm, Alo, I think is selling some today, and if not try Kasa she might have some."

"My thanks. I'll take your advice." He gave a bow of his head as he and his hunting siblings turned to walk away. "Hey Lib, when are they royals supposed to be here?" 

"Either this afternoon if the sea is kind, late tomorrow if it's not."

"So we still have a few hours before everything is swimming in royal retinue," Crowe summarized, "Its a good thing I had you up so early huh?" She laughed at the flat look her words garnered. 

The trio walked down the stalls, Nyx grabbing a few bits of veg along the way as they made the trek down to the waterfront stalls where all the fresh catches of the day were being sold. Walking along the baskets and tanks overflowing with a constant stream of sea water, they had lost Crowe somewhere in the cluster of bodies but they'd find her again soon Nyx thought. the sound of the bird pokemon flying overhead was a new sound to little Fern, Nyx stroking the small blue head as the poison-type lifted her head just enough to peer past the fabric wall of her carrying sling. Glancing down at the small pokemon he let a smile spread across his lips, she was tiny sure, but he was positive with enough care she'd grow right into the trouble maker that his family seemed to attract. Walking down a few more rows had Lib picking up a few seaking and stunfisk fillets and clams for dinner as they went, the two of them chatting as they looked through the stock of fresh seafood. "No eels for you today Nyx," Lib laughed as Nyx grunted in annoyance.

"I got the barboach chunks, so I can at least do a curry with that and the stantler," he grumbled lowly, as Nyx opened his mouth to continue the sharp ring of his phone cut him off. Pulling it from his pocket Nyx saw the number of Selena's school, curious as to why they were calling, Nyx raised the phone to his ear. "Ulric speaking." He was silent for a minute, before speaking again, "Yes. I'll be right there to pick her up." Hanging up the phone he heaved a tired sigh before answering Lib's silent question. "The King and his retinue have arrived. They're letting school out early. And for the rest of the week they'll have half days until they're off for festival week."

"You want me to take the food back to your house so can go pick her up?"

Nodding Nyx slid the bag from his shoulder to hand it to Lib. "Thanks Lib"

"Yeah yeah, go pick up your sister. I got this taken care of."

Turning on his heel Nyx gave a wave as he walked into the crowd. Weaving and bobbing between bodies as he made his way to the main road. The gravel of the sidewalk crunched under his boots as he trekked the fifteen minute walk to the school. The short walk lead him straight to the small outdoor playground where most of the children where outside playing with the teachers aid, a small ditto sat on a stool watching over the kids as they played tag and hopscotch. The ditto turned as it heard approaching footsteps, "Ditt?"

"Here to pick up Selena Ulric."

"Ditto!" Came it's joyful cry before transforming into an infernape and walking off to where there were a few kids playing by the monkey bars, a moment later the ditto came away from the small pack of children holding the hand of his little sitter. "Dit.. Ditto."

"Nyx!" Selena shouted as the ditto unlocked the gate so Nyx could take her hand. Turning to the ditto "Thanks Kiwi!" She said as she grasped Nyx's hand. Kiwi gave a nod before returning to the stool it was sitting on, no doubt back to waiting for the children's parents as they played. "You brought Fern too," she exclaimed as she noticed that sling of pale blue fabric that was serving as a carrier for the tiny nidoran. Quickly grasping at the dusk ball hooked to her belt and tossing it gently into the air so that her haunter could come out as well, a shower of pale sparkles left the dusk ball as it opened to release its occupant. "Haunter," Selena crooned as said pokemon turned to look at its trainer, "We're done with school for the day. That means we can go home and play!"

"After your homework." Nyx stated, "How does stantler curry and barboach sound for dinner? We'll have stir-fry for lunch too."

"Noodles in the stir-fry right?"

Laughing Nyx gave a squeeze to her hand before answering, "Yes. Noodles and shredded gogoat with carrots and sprouts and anything else you want. Does that work for you?" He teased lightly.

"Do we have any remoraid we could grill?"

Humming to himself and nodding Nyx said, "I think we still have a few in the fridge from our market trip the other day. We can have those with the stir-fry." He watched as his sister nodded her head before tugging at his hand so she could play tag with haunter during the walk home. Giving one last squeeze he released her and watched with a fond smile and soft eyes as she ran and played with her ghost-type. He'd never let Crowe live down how much Selena wanted to be like her.

Making their way home in short order, though taking a little longer so Selena could play with haunter more, they were greeted by a lounging Dismay, the liepard sprawled out on one of the three heightened platforms Nyx had around the house, the spotted cat quickly got up to stalk over to the siblings, tail held high and swaying as she nuzzled into into the young girls shoulders before rubbing against Nyx's waist, curved tail quivering as she purred. Snuffling gently at the tiny form nestled in the sling she gave a quick glance to her trainer before opening her jaws to softly grip Fern's head and shoulders before gently pulling away, taking the baby pokemon with her as she did so. "Dismay," came Nyx's sharp voice, his tone halting the big cat midstride, "Don't go too far with her, she needs to be fed in an hour or so. Understand?" A muffled chuff was his only reply as the liepard hopped back to her perch and deposited the small mouthful. "Come on 'Lena, lets get lunch started while Dismay has Fern," he said while opening the front door.

"Can I feed Fern this time Nyx?" Selena asked, her eyes bright at the chance to be able to feed the baby nidoran.

Grinning Nyx ruffled Selena's hair, laughing as she whined and swatted his hand, "Sure. But you have to wear gloves, and one of my heavy vests while you do," he informed her, "She's still small and can't control her venom just yet. Understood?"

He snickered as she nodded her head, brown braids flying about with her enthusiasm, "Okay! Promise!" She said solemnly, as she raised her pinkie finger for Nyx to shake with his larger one. Nodding once after they shook on it Selena rushed into the small kitchen grabbing a handful of the raspberries that sat in one of the large baskets on the counter, "Are we making jams Nyx?"

"Not today. But we can tomorrow after you get home from school," he responded, plucking a few grapes from another basket. Lightly pushing Selena to the living room, " _Homework_ , kiddo," he said as he opened a cupboard to grab a small bowl before moving towards the fridge. Rooting around he quickly grabbed the shredded gogoat, veggies, and a small package of noodles; shoving the ingredients into the bowl before standing from his crouch he set the full bowl on the counter beside him. "Selena," he called out, grabbing a large cannister of sugar, "You want to mix the berries with sugar so we can put them in the fridge until tomorrow?" The sound a rushing feet and a haunter's cry behind him told him the answer to his question.

"Come on. At the kitchen table, last thing we need is Trouble's white fur _somehow_ getting colored red or purple." 

"But she'd match, Nyx," came a giggle.

"Yeah yeah, red and blue or purple and blue. I gotta choose don't I?" He laughed, setting down the sugar and a measuring cup before hefting the baskets of fruit to where his sister sat. "Let my get the containers and lids." Setting down the baskets he quickly got the containers and set them down as well. "You mix this, and I'll cook lunch," he told her, moving towards the stove to begin cooking.

The kitchen was soon filled with the sound of childish giggles and the jubilant cries of a haunter, as the purple pokemon helped the young girl smash and mix the berry and sugar mixture, and the sound and smells fresh stir-fry and grilled fish, the peacefulness was soon interrupted though by the sound of a small squeal and Dismay's long trilling purr as she walked into the kitchen, Fern's small form hanging limply while letting out small squeaks. "Okay 'Lena if you want to feed fern go get on one of my vests and a pair of your gardening gloves," Nyx said as he plated the the food, watching as Selena jumped from her spot at the table to rush the short distance to his bedroom door and into his room to grab a vest. Clearing up the table and setting it took just a few moments with haunter's help, Nyx giving the hovering pokemon a few raspberries as he snapped the lids to containers closed and moved them against the wall, another squeak brought his attention back to where the liepard had sat down, her tail now curled around, the tip twitching has she held her mouthful still, despite the small pokemon's protests. Selena rushed to where Dismay had sat and gently took the grumpy baby, her hands covered in the bright blue leather of her garden gloves; her small digits careful of their placement so as to not press too hard on the nidoran's back spikes. "Let me get the formula real quick and then she's all yours."

Selena's bright grin was enough to melt his heart as he set about making the small bottle, measuring out the powder and warm water in proper amounts, while making a mental note to get more of the formula from Lib's mom within the next few days, he shook and handed the bottle to Selena who took it with gusto, he watched her for a moment to make sure she was feeding Fern properly, her hand supporting the nidoran's head as the baby pokemon nursed from the bottle, tiny chatters and growls leaving the baby but were muffled by the bottle's nipple. "After she's done with the bottle I'll take her and you eat."

"Okay."

Soon Selena was handing Fern to Nyx as she removed her gloves but struggled to get out of the large vest that swallowed her smaller frame, Nyx snickered to himself as he watched her fight with the heavy fabric, finally after a whine of his name he reached over to help Selena untangle herself of the mess of fabric. "Do I have to wear this every time I feed Fern, Nyx?"

"Yes. Until she a few months old and she can regulate her toxins, yes, you have to wear my vest and your gloves." He stated, tone firm so Selena understood he meant what he was saying, "If you want to feed her you have to. With no arguing."

A huff came from his pint sized sister before she responded, "Fine. I'll deal with it for now, but the moment I'm able to I'm not wearing them," she countered, face set in her version of a stern scowl.

Shooing her towards the table so she could eat Nyx grabbed paper towels for the arduous process of getting Fern to go to the bathroom. Once that ten minute task was done and taken care of Nyx made sure to gently wipe her down with a clean towel before depositing her in the nest of blankets that acted as Trouble's bed. Sneaking a piece of grilled remoraid as he passed behind Selena he grinned at the loud cry of mock outrage that came from her. "So after lunch what say you, that we go to find Trouble?"

"She isn't home yet?" Selena mumbled around a skewer.

"No. She's probably around the ports watching the ships come in, probably messing with Luche's bagon too, if she can," he laughed before taking a bite of his own grilled skewer.

The two joked as they ate, and between the siblings and Selena sneaking both Dismay and haunter tidbits of shredded meat the stir-fry was quickly demolished leaving only a single grilled remoraid which Selena quickly snatched up to start gnawing on. Shaking his head at Nyx sighed before standing and grabbing the used plates and taking them to the sink to wash. Dismay hot on his heels, letting loose little chirps as she followed him around the small kitchen, "Alright alright," he said, taking the small leftover fish he hadn't grilled from the plate, "Here, and only because it's the last one and it needs to be eaten," Dismay purred loudly as she was tossed the fish, quickly snatching it from the air, her jaws snapping shut with crunch around the fish pokemon.

He watched as Dismay happily prowled to her large pillow to eat her treat. Thinking to himself he decided he had enough time, before he and 'Lena went looking for Trouble, to season the stantler for the curry; grabbing the the small jars of spices from their place on the shelf and the stantler from it's spot in the fridge he quickly set to work marinating the meat for tonight's dinner, the barboach he would marinate an hour or so before cooking it, he didn't want the different spices to overpower the almost sweet taste of the barboach. Placing the meat in a dish and back into the fridge he called out to where Selena had retreated to the living room, no doubt focused on reading the book on ghost-types Crowe had gotten her. "Come on kid! Let's go get Trouble," he called, turning his focus to where Fern had nestled herself into her own small nest of blankets inside Trouble's nest, he picked her up heedless of the tiny hiss she let out at being disturbed. Rolling his eyes at the pint sized creature he was quick to place her back into the soft confines of the sling, _'I'll have to make sure to wash this tonight, last thing I need is for it to absorb too much of her toxins._ ' he thought to himself as he made sure Fern was secure in her carrier.

"Come on Nyx," came an inpatient voice, "We need to buy rice too, I need rice with my curry Nyx."

"Yeah yeah, let's get Trouble and we'll go buy some rice."

Nyx latched the door behind him as Selena skipped ahead, eager to get to the docks and see the colorful sails of some of the small fishing boats some of the other Galahdians used when fishing or diving. The walk to the docks consisted of Selena running to the edge of the gravel sidewalk to pick the small brightly colored flowers that edged the sidewalk. Thirty minutes into the walk though Nyx found himself hefting Selena onto his back to carry her the rest of the way to the docks. Not five minutes later he could feel as she went lax, breaths evening in sleep.

Approaching the dock Nyx raised a brow at the many forms clothed in the black that adorned King Regis' Crownesguards, the unevolved canine pokemon also giving away their jobs, the amount of guards seemed a little much for a simple championship tournament in his opinion, shaking his head the rid himself of the thought he set about looking for his wayward troublemaker.

Fifteen minutes of searching had brought him to the only place left to look, and tired arms from carrying a sleeping Selena. which just so happened to be the dock the King himself docked at. Groaning he crossed the dock marker and started looking around for the blue and white fur of his lycanroc, his breath caught in his throat as the sight of his lycanroc reached his eyes. He was _so grounding her_ when they got home! He gazed in trepidation at the sight of Trouble having made herself at home flopped over the side of a large houndoom, the houndoom's tail lazily waving in the air just out of reach of Trouble's softly snapping jaws. His gaze turned towards the group of, no doubt highly important, people that stood just a few feet away watching the same image as he was. The tall man closest to the pair of pokemon had a bemused look on his face as he watched the pair. Nyx guessed he was the one who owned the large pokemon his own was currently sprawled on.

"Trouble!" Nyx yelled, and he watched as his lycanroc froze from where she was just about to try and catch the waving tail. He watched as she rolled before lumbering onto all four legs and then sitting, stalking to where she had sat he addressed the man, who had some of the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen if he was being honest with himself, "I'm _so_ sorry. Trouble wasn't bothering your houndoom was she? She's really sweet," he blabbed, adjusting his grip as he felt both Selena and Fern shift.

The taller man blinked at the blabber Nyx spew before saying a single word, "Trouble?" His eyes roving Nyx's form, taking in the tiny nidoran that had popped her head out of the sling to look around, to the young girl with her arms wrapped around his neck fast asleep, and then lastly to Nyx himself.

Nyx shivered as he watched those pale blue eyes search across his form, almost like the man was trying to imprint Nyx's face into his head, he laughed sheepishly, "That's her name, and she lives up to it."

"Cor!" Came a voice from where the group of people stood and Nyx's breath caught in his throat when he noticed that the group included the King along his son and daughter-in-law, "We really should get to the hotel." 

The man Nyx now recognized as the King's Shield was the one who called out, and before Nyx's mind could catch up with his mouth he blurted out, "Cor right? I'm really sorry about Trouble, how about I make you dinner to make up for it? You can bring your pokemon too if you want," Nyx's mouth snapped shut with an audible click as his brain caught the words that left him, he stared wide eyed as, Cor blinked in surprise, undoubtedly not expecting Nyx to say those words, but before Nyx could backtrack he flushed as he heard the King himself give a roaring laugh.

Nyx flushed red when he heard the King yell out, "Just say yes, Cor. The tournament doesn't start for another ten days. Enjoy the days while you can. You know there will always be someone wanting to challenge you," the King laughed as Cor threw him a dirty look.

"If you don-" Nyx started.

"When?"

"E-e-excuse me?" Nyx stuttered.

 _Cor_ sighed, before smirking, and Nyx felt a wave of heat rush through him at the slight twitch of lips, "Dinner. You did offer to make it for me as an apology."

R-right. Um..... How does tomorrow night sound? Are you allergic to anything? I can get you from whatever hotel you're staying at around four or five. I'm Nyx, Nyx Ulric. And the sleeping kid is my sister Selena."

"Cor Leonis," the handsome man introduced himself as, " And I'm not allergic to anything. I'm staying at the Southern Atoll, and I'll see you around four, Nyx." With a nod Cor turned around, calling his houndoom as he walked the few steps to where the others were waiting for him. Turning around just long enough to give a sharp wave and a, dare Nyx think it, heated look. Nyx gave a meek wave back before glancing down at Trouble, "This is all your fault," he hissed lowly, only for Trouble to give a soft bark, tongue lolling out the side of her muzzle as she panted, "Come on you hellion, let's get home. I have plans to make." Nyx turned and started walking back the way he had come, eager to get home and put the encounter behind him until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the afternoon had spent overseeing the set up of some of the tournament's tents and booths and glancing over the registry of the participating trainers and their registered pokemon. Mind dulling in Cor's opinion. It was when little Iris decided that she was done for the day and passed out in Clarus' arms that they decided to go to the resort for night. Both Clarus and Regis were pleased with the way the set up was moving along, and as per Galahd's request none of the buildings were permanent, and would leave almost no trace behind, the only that that would stay would be the paths of foot traffic from the many visitors. After the long hours spent gong through paperwork and construction plans they had finally arrived at the resort.

It was a nice resort, as nice as any other he had been to, Cor decided, the lobby with it's glass windows showing off the thick foliage of the jungle the building was nestled in, and the possibility of see some of Galahd's native pokemon species, No doubt the views alone were why Regis picked this particular resort, though it was smaller than what he normally picked, the royals from the other visiting countries also going to be staying at the same lodgings, Regis having paid to stay for the twenty days as the hosting country. Naturally the owner was a little hesitant at hosting the royalty of all four countries, their friends and families as well as their own personal guards. A huff of air from the side of him had Cor glancing down at his long time companion, his houndoom keeping up with his long strides, his hand reached down to rub between the sharply curved horns, a rumbly growl of pleasure leaving his pokemon at the action. His thoughts though, circled back the the young man- Nyx his mind supplied, Nyx had looked haggard, but the site of the small nidoran and the sleeping young girl who had been introduced as Selena, his younger sister, explained better than any words. He'd watched Cid care for a newly hatched pokemon, sleepless nights and constant increased caffeine intake was par for the course of pokemon raising.

The lycanroc, Trouble was her name, had quickly seen Houndoom almost as soon as the had disembarked from the ship and had gone right up to him, much to his pokemon's surprise. The kids had seen the blue lycanroc and had started chatting excitedly and arguing over who was going to catch the discolored pokemon, Iris claiming she was the only one with just one pokemon partner, it was Clarus who had stopped the fighting, pointing out to them the neat hock wrap on the pokemon's back leg, a small metal plate stitched in, no doubt the owners information, much to the whining of the teens, save Princess Lunafreya and Ignis.

They had watched as the lycanroc had sniffed and poked at Houndoom, quickly jumping back after each prod, before giving a yap and nuzzling into the much larger pokemon, Houndoom looked to Cor for instructions as the slighter canine tipped Houndoom over to sprawl atop him before it's focus was drawn to the pointed tip of Houndoom's waving tail, teeth snapping lightly at the moving appendage. No sooner had the Lycanroc made itself comfortable had the young man rushed up to yell the lycanroc's name, 'Trouble' very fitting, he had thought while he watched the pair of canine pokemon. The younger man had blabbed apologies before both introducing himself and his little sister, and even inviting Cor to dinner as another apology. 

He wasn't going to accept, no matter how handsome Nyx looked, and he was filled with the sudden urge to take the other man and keep him for himself, but Regis spoke before he could and Cor took the chance, leading to Cor having dinner with the siblings the very next day.

Regis' voice however broke him from his thoughts, "Houndoom seemed to have made himself a new friend. And you as well," he said slyly, face the picture of mischief as he laughed at the flat look Cor shot him, taking great pleasure in Cor's reluctance to talk about the young man they had just met, no doubt already having an inkling of Cor's thoughts, much to Cor's displeasure.

It was Luna's voice though, that broke the tense atmosphere, "He said Ulric, correct? I wonder if he's the same person who Ravus had battled two years ago. Ravus lost the match in under five minutes."

"You mean the same guy your brother went on and on about, for two whole weeks after you two came back to insomnia? Your brother had a serious thing for that dude," Prompto piped up from beside Gladio.

"He still does," Noctis countered, "The gym leader's liepard wrecked his blastoise didn't it? I'm pretty sure Ravus was half in love just from that."

"I'm not sure that Nyx is the same man," Luna confessed, "Nyx has a lycanroc and that tiny nidoran, I didn't see a liepard. He does look familiar though, the tattoos look the same. But I'm not sure, I only caught a glimpse of him before Ravus rushed to leave the gym." A throat cleared behind the talking teens, breaking up the conversation.

"Your room cards," the receptionist said, handing over the cards to to each of them in turn, "Your luggage has been taken to your rooms. Also please do not hesitate to let us know if there's anything else you need to make your stay here, at the Southern Atoll more comfortable and fun." She chirped with a smile.

"Come on dude, let's go and drop our stuff off and go visit the gym," Prompto urged, making a beeline for the resort's elevator.

"Let's go Princess, you know he won't settle till we go to the gym like he wants. If it's even still open at this time," Gladio laughed.

Noctis rolled his eyes before grasping Luna's hand and following behind Prompto, the pair talking with Ignis as they followed both Prompto and Gladio, the former practically vibrating with excitement at being away from mainland Lucis for the first time. The jungles of Galahd were always a sight for those you have never seen them in person before.

The adults watched as the elevator doors closed on the teens, taking them to the floor and leaving the other half of the group in silence, save for the soft snores of Iris, fast asleep in her father's arms. "So..." Regis trailed, shooting Cor a look while he stood close to Monica, "Prince Ravus has a thing for Nyx. You might have some competition Cor."

"Princess Lunafreya said she wasn't sure that Nyx is the same person. And it wouldn't be much competition even if Nyx is the person the Princess is talking about." 

"Don't be stupid Cor. There's only one gym leader with the name Ulric. Nyx Ulric. He's the youngest of the Galahd gym leaders at twenty years old. His pokemon are liepard and lycanroc," it was Clarus who spoke up this time, shifting Iris in his arms as they waited for the elevator to descend, "He's been one of the leaders since he was seventeen. And before you ask, I know this because I actually read the reports, all gym leaders and Elites, new or returning must submit both their own and their pokemon's documents."

Monica snickered at the dumbfounded expressions on both the King's and Cor's faces, "Majesty," she started, turning to face the King, "If you'll excuse me, I have another engagement to make. By your leave?"

Regis waved his hand before dismissing her with a smile, "Go Monica, I know you're anxious to get home to you fiancé. Thank you for coming back to Insomnia for the preliminaries," he said kindly.

"Of course, Pelna understood and I did as well. I'll see you tomorrow morning, until then, for dinner might I suggest something? There's a small restaurant called The Salty Ralts, they'll deliver if you wish to order in, and they're a short drive down by the docks if you'd like to eat out, with both Galahdian fare and mainland dishes," she informed them, "Given that Cor will probably be eating traditional Galahdian food tomorrow for dinner, he might want to try the different food. I don't know if Nyx knows how to cook many different mainland dishes. I can ask Pelna if you want," she offered, the tail end of her words directed to Cor.

"Pelna knows him?"

"Pelna is one of the gym leaders. Just like Nyx. But Pelna's told me Nyx wasn't going to be on gym rotation for a little while. Besides, Pelna used to babysit him," she laughed, "I'll give you a call or I'll text later, with the information. Have a good night."

The elevator dinged as it opened it's doors and the remaining men and pokemon crowed into the small space, the trip to the third floor passed in a blink and soon the men had split up to their respective rooms. Sliding the key card and entering the room he was greeted to his luggage neatly set at the end of the double bed that was raised on a slight platform, looking around Cor took in the site of the suite, a small living area with a couch and chair where set to the side facing a large tv, a door to the left of the tv lead to the decently sized washroom. He snorted as Houndoom made himself comfortable on the sitting room chair, shaking his head Cor grabbed the white premier ball clipped to his belt, it expanded in his hand before he before tossed it to release the large maned pyorar into the room. 

The pyroar blinked before shaking his head and turning on Cor and butting his head into Cor's chest. The great beast chuffed as his trainer scratched behind his ears, soon though Pyroar pulled away to slink around the room, snuffling and sticking his nose in the nooks and crannies taking in all the different scents around the suite, a minute was spent searching about before Pyroar walked over to the chair Houndoom was, nudging at the other pokemon before giving a long lick to the other Pokemon's head. Houndoom huffed before curling up and falling asleep. Cor chuckled at his pokemon before deciding to take a quick shower, and maybe ordering from the restaurant Monica had talked about, but a shower first.

Half an hour later Cor walked out of the bathroom, steam wafting out as the door opened fully. Striding through the room, he noticed Houndoom still asleep on the chair and Pyroar had perched himself in front of the window, giving small chirps as a few small bird pokemon flew by. Ruffling a hand through his wet hair he quickly made his way to where his bags had been set before rifling through the bags looking for a fresh set of clothes. Just as he was pulling on a loose pair of sweatpants his phone buzzed and vibrated from it's spot, unlocking the phone and swiping through the notifications before getting to Monica's text. A knock however brought his attention the the door, and a few moments later he had a bag of food hanging from his hand and also need to text Clarus a thanks for ordering dinner for him. 

**New Message From Monica**

**7:26 P.M.**

Cor, here's Nyx phone number,

I already talked to him

he said for you to message him sometime tonight so that he can have your phone number.

**7:26 P.M.**

Thanks Monica. I'll message him in a few minutes.

**7:28 P.M.**

Good. He's freaking out about what to make,

doesn't know what Galahdian food you've tried or haven't.

**7:29 P.M.**

He really doesn't need to go through all the trouble.

**7:30 P.M.**

It's Nyx, he's like this. If he's not causing mischief he's a ball of boundless and nervous energy.

He does like to cook though, and Selena loves when he tries to make something new.

He makes amazing pasta dishes, breads, and breakfast foods,

you haven't had a real breakfast until you've gone over to Nyx's house for it.

**7:31 P.M.**

That good?

**7:33 P.M.**

You'd never leave. He makes everything homemade.

I saw the look on your face when you first saw him. I know you Cor.

Be gentle Cor. He only has his sister and their pokemon left.

He won't let anyone let anyone take precedence over them. 

**7:34 P.M.**

You have nothing to worry about Monica.

He doesn't either, I'd never try to come between them.

**7:37 P.M.**

But?

**7:38 P.M.**

But I won't deny that the thought of him being mine is an attractive one.

**7:39 P.M.**

Just be careful, he's really a sweetheart,

if a little stupid sometimes.

**7:41 P.M.**

I'd never force him Monica, everything would be on his terms.

**7:42**

Text him, get dinner sorted and I'll talk to you tomorrow,

have a good night Cor.

**7:44P.M.**

You as well Monica. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Tossing his phone to the side he finished getting dressed before walking over to checking on his pokemon, the two large creatures were now sprawled and stretched out on the floor and sleeping soundly, grunting lowly he turned back to where he had tossed his phone, it laid haphazardly in the neat sheets, tempting him to pick it up and send a message to Nyx, to get to know the younger man..... Well he did promise Monica didn't he? Picking up the phone and walking to the small table Cor tucked into the box of take out and he quickly navigated to his texts before sending out a quick one to the number Monica had provided him with. The few minutes it took for him to receive a reply felt as though they were an eternity; probably busy with his little sister Cor reasoned with himself, it was also rather late at just around eight o'clock at night, he was probably putting her to sleep for the night.

**New Message From Nyx**

**7:52 P.M.**

Hey! Hi, Yes this is my number, I'm glad Monica gave it to you like I asked.

It'll be easier to plan dinner if we can talk.

**7:53 P.M.**

Monica told me you make amazing pasta, her words exactly.

**7:54 P.M.**

Yes I do!

I can also do lasagna roll-ups, I haven't heard anything bad about them yet!

Or I could do a penne alfredo bake? Your choice.

Or I can do something completely different!

**7:55 P.M.**

What does your sister like best? I'm guessing she'll be there as well.

**7:56 P.M.**

She likes the lasagna roll-ups lol, says they're more fun to eat.

**7:57 P.M.**

Then the lasagna will be more than fine.

If you'd like I could help you with the cooking.

**7:59 P.M.**

No no it's fine! this is an apology dinner for you,

you shouldn't be cooking it.

**8:00 P.M.**

I enjoy cooking from time to time, it'd be no problem,

you can do most of the work if that'll make you feel better.

**8:02 P.M.**

I suppose. Plus you still have to meet Selena,

she was asleep when we got Trouble

If you want, I can have a friend watch her....

**8:03 P.M.**

I'd be honored to meet her. You don't have to take her someplace else,

would you like for us to meet up earlier then?

**8:05**

She has half days for the next ten days, then she's off for the festival.

I could pick you up as I go to pick her up her from school tomorrow?

The Southern Atoll, right?

Cor took in the information given to him, the fact that Nyx's sister would be around more often than not was in a way surprising, but then again from what he's read the yearly harvest festival was a big deal to the Galahdians. He also knew that the championship tournament being held at the same time put more stress on the already busy people. But they had accepted the task of hosting it with minimal fuss.

**8:08 P.M.**

That'll work, around what time should I meet you outside?

**8:10 P.M.**

Um.. How does ten sound?

She gets off school at eleven but I need to do a little shopping before hand.

But I can get you after I do all that though!

Cor chuckled to himself, enjoying Nyx stumbling over his words. A wet nose pressing into the crook of his arm made him jolt, looking to his left he saw greeted with the sight of Houndoom sitting not far with his tail wagging, "I take it you both are ready for food by now huh?" A sharp bark left Houndoom. "Give me one moment, let me reply back to Nyx and I'm all yours after that, we might even be able to squeeze in a run if we're lucky," he told the pokemon.

**8:11 P.M.**

Ten sounds fine. I'll wait for you outside the hotel doors.

**8:12 P.M.**

Great, I'll see you then! Have a good night Cor.

**8:13 P.M.**

You as well Nyx.

Placing the phone down Cor stood from his seat and walked to where the pokechow was placed, quickly filling two bowls he gave the go ahead for the two pokemon to eat. Finishing his own dinner just a moment after Houndoom, Cor called over the two pokemon, "We'll have the walk tomorrow, we're going somewhere tomorrow," he said, patting and scratching the pokemon on their heads, "And you two better be on your best behavior." Standing from his chair Cor flicked off the lights, leaving the room barely lit from the light of his phone as he made his way to the bed. Pulling back the blankets Cor shifted as he felt Houndoom hop onto the end of his bed, the sound of Pyroar's weight settling against the room door was the last thing before the room settled into near silence; the sounds of Pyroar's hard purring breathes and Houndoom's deep breathing, the last things Cor heard as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx woke with a grunt, his alarm blaring loudly in the still dark room, but the feel of a small form curled tightly next to him had him quickly flinging an arm out to shut the alarm off. Clicking on the side table lamp he was greeted with the sight of Fern's small form curled up and pressed tightly against his side, Dismay was stretched out along the side of his bed, soft purrs now filling the silence of the room. Looking at the clock the bright neon lights flashed a merry 5:25 A.M. for him to see, gingerly getting up, careful of Dismay and of the sleeping baby. 

Nyx carefully walked out of his bedroom door flicking on the kitchen light as he did so, quickly turning on the coffee maker before walking into the bathroom to relieve himself before starting on breakfast. Shutting the bathroom door softly behind him he gave Trouble a light pat on the head as he walked by, on his way to check on Selena. Opening the door just a crack he was greeted to the sight of Selena, still sound asleep clutching a stuffed mudkip and huddled under her light purple wooloo comforter. Glancing to the left he raised a brow at her haunter sleeping on the little shelf at the end of her bed. Quietly closing the door Nyx turned his attention back to making breakfast.

Grabbing a few eggs and some cream from the fridge, and making a mental note to buy more eggs today, he quickly cracked them open into a waiting bowl before adding cinnamon, sugar, a dash of vanilla and splash of the cream, and giving them a mix before getting out a pan, with the pan on the stove Nyx added a dab of butter before turning the knob to heat the pan. Grabbing a few bananas and a couple mangos he quickly peeled and sliced the fruits, setting them to the side in their own bowls, before going to the fridge to grab the small container of leftover raspberries. Grabbing the thick sliced bread he set to work cutting the slices into cubes before dipping them into the egg mixture. Dropping the cubes into the hot pan, the kitchen was soon filled with the smell of heated cinnamon, giving the cubes a quick flip in the pan Nyx opened a drawer to grab the bamboo skewers he kept there for when he'd make kabobs.

Between giving the cinnamon cubes a few quick flips Nyx took the chunks of fruit and speared a piece of fruit onto a handful of skewers before taking the cubes off the burner. Tossing the near molten chunks in another bowl, only filled with cinnamon sugar this time he gave them a toss before spearing them with the fruit, alternating between the fruit and a cinnamon cubes until the all the skewers were filled.

A small chuff alerted Nyx to Dismay as she stalked out of his room and into the kitchen, the liepard brushing against him as he finished setting up the skewers, "Give me a moment Dismay, I'll get you and everyone else's breakfast, let me get Selena's done first," he said, dropping a hand to scratch between her ears. 

Giving the breakfast items a light dusting of powdered sugar, he gave a quick look to the clock on the microwave, a neon green 5:55 A.M. flashed back. Nyx walked the few feet from the counter to where Selena's door was before going into the room, her haunter now wide awake and watch Nyx as he crouched beside her bed, and gave Selena's shoulder a gentle shake, "Come on kid, time to get up."

He snickered as Selena groaned, burying her face into the plushie and curling away from Nxy, "Nah uh," came a muffled voice.

"Come on, I made one of your favorites," he coaxed, voice light, "You'll also get to meet someone _new_ today."

A pair of bleary eyes blinked at Nyx, "New?"

"Yup," he confirmed, popping the 'p' as he said the word, "And would you like to know what pokemon he has?"

"Chan'lur?" 

Nyx snorted, "You and ghost types, you'll over run the house with them if I let you," he teased, "Nope not that, get up and eat the cinnamon toast and fruit skewers and I'll tell you." Standing from his crouch he stared at Selena, "Come on. You still have school.'

"Cinn'mon toast skew'rs right?" Selena asked, voice still slurred with sleep as she slowly extracted herself from the warm cocoon of her blankets. Still clutching the stuffed mudkip as she stood and gave a stretch before trudging into the kitchen under Nyx's watchful gaze.

"Come on Haunter," Nyx called, "It's feeding time for all of you." He followed behind the floating pokemon as it followed its trainer out into the kitchen. Leaving the room, Nyx glanced at Selena as she hopped onto a chair and started munching on the breakfast skewers, grabbing both Dismay's and Trouble's bowls he set about filling them with them pokechow, grabbing Haunter's bowl from it's stand to fill it before putting it back and watching the pokemon tuck into the pokechow. "Once your done eating, get dressed and ready for school and I'll get your books together," Nyx spoke, a mumble and nod came from the small human as Selena continued to stuff fruit and fried bread into her mouth. "How does lasagna roll-ups for dinner sound?" Nyx questioned, grabbing one of the skewers for himself as he rushed about to collect Selena's school stuff.

"Hmm, breakfast for dinner sounds better," she announced.

"I thought those were your favorite though,"

"They are," Selena confirmed with an air of an all knowing eight year old. "But pancake roll-ups and crepes and cinnamon toast with sausage and eggs and bacon are better." she informed him.

"We have someone coming over for dinner though, what if he doesn't like all that?"

Selena tossed him a look full of disbelief, "Who doesn't like all that?" She shot back, "'Sides they haven't had your breakfast," she continued, "They will. So breakfast for dinner," She reiterated before jumping off the chair and walking into her room, head held high with her assured victory over what dinner was going to be.

Nyx blinked at her retreating back, wondering if he should stop letting Crowe babysit after that conversation, it's like having a miniature Crowe around. Shaking his head gently Nyx went back to making sure everything was taken care of before walking Selena to school. Checking in on Fern Nyx saw her still fast asleep, no doubt full from her last feeding not even two hours ago. "Okay Nyx, I'm ready!" Selena called, freshly dressed in a pale lavender pinafore dress over a gray long sleeve and black leggings and sock, just missing her boots, but she quickly rushed off to tug them on as Nyx went to quickly get dressed himself.

Nyx had just finished slipping on a dark gray over shirt when Selena ran up to him, "Come on Nyx! It's six-twenty, I can't be late!"

"Okay okay. Let me get my boots on, won't take me more than a minute." He told her, letting himself be pulled towards the couch. Shoving his feet into his boots he didn't bother lacing them, just shoved the laces into the cuffs before standing, "Leave Haunter here today, he's gotta get used to being in the house and being around the others sometimes. Trouble and Dismay will stay here with him, Fern's still sleeping so she'll stay home too." Nyx's face tightened as he watched Selena puff her cheeks like an irate jigglypuff, "Haunter can stay home one day Selena, besides you'll be home in a few hours anyway," he said, voice firm as he tried to curb an impending outburst, urging her out the door to start the walk to school, hoping he can defuse the meltdown before they reach the building. "He can stay out of his duskball for the day Selena, and you can't have him out of his duskball all day at school anyway unless you're at recess."

"But I want Haunter though," she complained, stomping her foot.

"And it's not fair to Haunter to stay inside a pokeball most of the time." Nyx watched warily as Selena's bottom lip wobbled. Sighing Nyx turned to kneel in front of her, "Selena I'm not doing this to be mean," he told her, "But you've had Haunter for a week now and so far he's only spent the times from when you get off school to the next morning when you go back, out of his duskball. Let him have a day where he's not in his duskball so he can float about and play. One or two days a week, he'll stay home so he can play and relax while you're at school."

Selena sniffled before nodding, allowing Nyx to cup her face so he could wipe away the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "I can play with him when I get home though right?"

"Of course, and you'll have all the time after school to play with him." he said raising to stand before taking her hand, "Just get through today, and he'll be with you after school and tomorrow."

"Okay."

Nyx sighed through his nose, grateful that the meltdown was avoided. The rest of the short walk was spent with Selena asking about the person that was coming over for dinner, lunch too now that Nyx thought about it, which raised another matter of what to do for lunch. Giving Selena quick hug before pushing her gently towards the school gates, making it just shy of five minutes before the bell rang. Giving one last wave to her as she walked through the gates, Nyx spun on his heel and headed towards the store, rushing to grab the few things he needed for dinner.

* * *

Cor had just finished lacing his boots when a knock echoed through his room. Houndoom and Pyroar's head both lifted as Cor stood to open the door. He raised his brow at the sight of both his long time friends standing on the other side, Regis wore a broad smile as he gazed at Cor, the innocent expression on his face sending warning bells ringing in Cor's head. "Can I help you two?" He asked dryly, narrowing his eyes as a smile started to spread across Clarus' face as well, "No. Whatever it is, no."

"I'm _hurt_ Cor, we haven't even said anything, and already you're telling us no. Clarus, how could we raise Cor to be like this?" Regis whined.

The Shield rolled his eyes at the King's sulking form, "Now now Regis, Cor's always been this way, it's nothing _we_ did," he joked, taking as much delight in Cor's growing scowl as Regis was. Assholes, the both of them, Cor thought to himself.

"Is there something you two _want_?" Cor asked, letting the two enter the room, and watching as they made themselves comfortable on the couch and chair. Glancing at the clock Cor looked back to the other two. "I do have somewhere to be soon," he told them.

Regis' brow furrowed, gazing at Cor with a puzzled expression, "Ulric won't be here until four, it's only..." he trailed off, glancing to the clock, "Nine-fifty,"

"There was a change of plans, we'll be meeting up at ten,"

"Oh? And what caused this change?"  
  
"His little sister has a half day today, so I offered to cook for him."

Regis and Clarus glanced at each other after Cor spoke those words. It was Clarus who spoke this time, "You better get going then, wouldn't want to be late for your date."

"It's not a date."

The two older men shared another look before speaking at the same time, "It's a date, Cor."

"Come on Houndoom, Pyroar,"

"You're bringing them both?" Regis asked, surprised by the notion.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"No reason," Clarus interrupted, shooting Regis a glare, "Enjoy your date Cor,"

Growling under his breath Cor began his paces towards the door, pokemon right behind him, "Make sure you two don't make a mess before you leave," he called over his shoulder before closing the door behind his two pokemon. Cor had made it out the doors of the resort just in time to see Nyx jogging up to the doors. Cor stared, fixated on the sight of a flushed and panting Nyx, almost jumping when Pyroar nudged at his arm and Cor studiously pushes away those thoughts. 

"Oh, hello," Nyx said, Glancing almost nervously between the two pokemon that flanked Cor.

"I can put them in their pokeballs if that'd be better?" Cor offered.

Nyx rushed to assure him, "No no it-it's fine," he stuttered, "I've just never really seen a pyroar," he explained, "I saw one, once, I was around seven, I think..... Maybe I was older. Pyroars are almost unheard of here on Galahd."

"He won't bite if you want to pet him. But perhaps we should also get to the school," Cor suggested, watching as Nyx looked between him and Pyroar, clearly at war with himself over what he wanted to do and if he wanted to pet Pyroar. Nyx didn't get much choice of what to do since after they had started walking to the school, Pyroar had trotted up to duck his head under Nyx's hand, forcing him to pet him.

"How long have you had Pyroar?" Nyx asked, hand buried deep in the fire-type's mane.

Cor hummed before replying, "I had Houndoom first. As a houndour, he's been with me for as long as I can remember, always with me, getting into as much trouble as I would. Pyroar though, well, I met him when I was around fourteen, was on a roar trip with Regis and the others, and things happened," Cor snorted, as he waved a dismissive hand, ignoring Pyroar's loud chuff, "I decided was I was going to pick a fight with something I shouldn't have and well, Pyroar saved me, got to me before Clarus could, and well as they say the rest is history, he's been with me ever since." To Cor's surprise Nyx started laughing.

"So what you're saying is that you were such a hellion that you had to have a wild pokemon, pretty much adopt you to make you stop fighting so much?" Nyx snorted as he laughed before wiping a tear from his eyes, taking a moment to breathe deeply a few times, "Since we're sharing stories on how we got our pokemon, I'll start with Trouble. Luche's, the guy that I'm pretty sure greeted you when you arrived, grandmother had a duskform lycanroc, well when Luche's grandmother got the lycanroc from the mainlander, she didn't know the lycanroc was going to have eggs. They got a big surprise one morning. Anyway I had just turned twelve and Selena had just been born a month after and I'd go over to their house to play with the newly hatched pups, and there was this little runt of a blue one, she was the smallest of the bunch, and I sat and played with them and this little blue rockruff would climb into my lap and bark at her siblings," Nyx laughed at the memory, "So I went home for the night, and wasn't able to go over the play with them for a few days, and then at around five in the morning, there was a knock at the door, turns out ever since I had left, the rockfuff wouldn't stop howling, grandma Lazarus had come over and knocked on our door, little rockruff in hand and told me she was mine now, that she wouldn't accept anyone else. As for her name, well Trouble is just that, trouble. She'll get into anything she thinks she can." Nyx joked, a smile on his face.

"Do you only have Trouble or...." Cor trailed despite knowing the answering thanks to Clarus. He'd prefer Nyx to tell him about his own pokemon instead of hearing it secondhand.

"I have Dismay as well actually,"

"Dismay?"

"Have you ever tried to _catch_ an injured purrloin?"

Cor blinked at the seemingly random question before giving a flat toned, "No."

"Well, it's nothing but a headache I can tell you that. I found Dismay one day as I was taking Trouble on a run, I had Lib and Crowe with me and we were out there having fun, a bunch of kids playing in the jungle. We reached this small lake where we always liked to stop for a swim, and on one of the logs there was a purrloin trying to fish up some of the wishiwashi, we didn't think much of it, purrloins and liepards are common here. We watched it for a bit and that's when we noticed one of it's legs seemed to be broke, well we weren't just going to leave it so we decided to try and catch it....... Well _I_ did. It took about two hours and a few dips in the lake and she was finally mine, and since I couldn't name her Crowe the Second, I settled for Dismay." Nyx turned as Cor let out a chuckle as he finished his story. Nyx felt as his cheeks heated up with a blush at the way Cor looked at him, his blue eyes a shade darker and filled with something Nyx was almost hesitant to think of.

"You don't seem like you'd do anything by half, you know that right?" Cor caught a glimpse of Nyx's cheeks as they flushed with color, his mind starting to wonder what Nyx would look like completely flushed, to see the roots of those dark braids, the ones that tempted Cor, that tempted him to pull just to see how Nyx would react, to turn red as Cor took him apart piece by piece in the best of ways. The sound of children playing however stopped him from doing anything he might regret, he wouldn't regret it. following Nyx to the gate he caught site of the small ditto, "A ditto?"

Nyx smiled, "Kiwi," he clarified, "Kiwi belongs to the teacher, and watches over the kids if the teacher is in the building. Don't you have pokemon help your teachers?"

"We use Mr. Mimes, kirlias, even medicham. I don't think we ever thought to use ditto," Cor confessed.

"The school is close to the jungle, at least close enough, ditto was the best choice. Their ability to transform is a major bonus."

Cor nodded in understanding, walking with Nyx up to the gate and waiting as Nyx talked to 'Kiwi', waiting with Nyx as the ditto transformed before wading through the throngs of playing children, a moment later the pokemon returned to the two adults, Selena following close behind.

"Nyx!" she cried out, bouncing on her toes as she waited for Kiwi to open the gate, as soon as Kiwi opened the gate just enough Selena ducked under the transformed pokemon's arm to run and wrap her arms around Nyx's legs in a tight hug.

Patting her back Nyx gave Kiwi a smile and a polite thank you before leading Selena away before pulling her away from his legs. "Selena, this is Cor," He nudged Selena's shoulder; giving Cor a sheepish smile when Selena just buried her face deeper into his thigh, taking only a quick peek at Cor before hiding her face again, "She's normally not this shy I swear."

Cor laughed, before crouching down, "Hello Selena," he smiled as she peeked out again, her eyes however snapped to to the right of him, following her line of sight he found her staring at Pyroar, "Have you ever seen a pyroar before?" At her head shake Cor stood and gestured towards the large feline, "You can pet him, he's really a big softy" he whispered to her, waving at the large pokemon. He watched as Pyroar stood still, allowing Selena to creep closer, the top of small girl's head only just reaching Pyroar's shoulder blades. Selena let out a giggle as Pyroar leaned down to bump noses with her. Cor caught sight of Nyx making a movement when Pyroar opened his maw but stopped when all Pyroar did was lick along Selena's head, much to the girl's delight. Turning Selena reached a hand out to the other pokemon that was at Cor's side, Houndoom licked at her hand as she scratched along the base of his horns, Houndoom's back leg starting to kick as she pet him, much to Selena's joy.

"Selena! Don-" Nyx was cut off by giggles as Selena climbed up onto Pyroar's, much to Cor's amusment.

"She's fine," Cor assured the younger man, "Pyroar loves kids, he used to watch all of them when they were younger. Noctis and Prompto liked to play hide and seek, so Pyroar would play seeker and find with them to find where they'd hidden themselves around the citadel."

"Nyx! Let's go, it's almost lunch time!" Selena shouted from her perch on Pyroar's back, her previous nervousness from before having all but disappeared, "What are we having for lunch today anyway? We're also having breakfast for dinner. You like breakfast right Cor?"

Cor looked to Nyx, watching as Nyx rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, "She uh, kinda said she didn't want lasagna rolls," he laughed, "So yeah..... Breakfast for dinner?" He asked with a grin.

Cor gave an amused huff, "Yeah, breakfast for dinner."

"I told you Nyx! Everyone likes breakfast, and after you make him breakfast he'll stay and that means Pyroar and Houndoom will stay too." Selena chirped, smiling at the two men.

Sputtering, Nyx felt heat fill his cheeks at Selena's words, "Th-tha-that's _not_ how it works!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not!"

"But whhyyy, Nyx?"

"Well," Cor cut in, "I'd have to take him on a date first." He smirked of Nyx's slack jawed expression, "But it's up to your brother."

"Nyx you need to go on a date. Then Dismay and Trouble will have new friends too! It's a win-win Nyx," came Selena's response, her voice filled with glee over the thought of having Cor's pokemon around for longer.

"I-I-," Nyx stuttered, stumbling over his words, "Is that your way of asking me on a date?" He asked incredulously.

"Perhaps," Cor responded, gauging Nyx's reaction to the words, observing the other man as he chewed on his bottom lip, turning Cor's words over in his head.

Cor's breath caught as Nyx stared at him, blue eyes searching Cor's face, for what Cor didn't know but he thinks Nyx found it by the way Nyx's face relaxed, his eyes clear and bright as he gazed at Cor. "Where?" Cor let a low rumble in the back of his throat loose at that one word, something in the back of his mind taking delight in Nyx's consent to the impromptu date.

"You choose," he told Nyx, not really familiar with the surrounding restaurants, nor really knowing Nyx's favorite foods. "Pick somewhere you like, I'm not familiar with Galahd's eateries."

Selena's happy squeal brought both Cor and Nyx's attention back to the girl, Nyx hadn't even realized they had made it to the house so soon. Selena's squeal having come from Trouble rushing over to greet the little girl. Selena pet and scratched Trouble's head and ears before the lycanroc turned to look at the newcomers, after booping noses with Pyroar Trouble looked to Houndoom and quickly rushed over to the large pokemon.

Cor watched his pokemon as they greeted and met Nyx's own. The liepard, who Cor knew to be Dismay slinked up to him, nose twitching as she scented him, a low trill left the feline as she rubbed against Cor's legs, tail wrapping around his waist as she went, deciding she was done with Cor Dismay padded over to Pyroar, who had decided to lounge on one of Dismay's platforms.

"Nyx! Can you make martabaks for lunch, with cheese and lentils and leftover curry?" Selena shouted from the door of the house, still in the process of removing her boots.

"You want a sweet one too?"

"Yes please."

"Well," he said looking to Cor, "Looks like you'll get to help me cook lunch. If that offer still stands."

Cor smirked, "It never left the table. One question though."

"Mhm?"

"What are martabaks?"

Nyx laughed, "You'll see, you're gonna love them."

"Is this another thing Monica should have told me about, how if I tried it I'd never leave?"

"Exactly like that. Who knows Cor you might even beg me to take you once you try it," Nyx said dryly, the grin on his face betraying his dry tone.

"Ah. well, we'd have to wait until your sister goes to bed; then we'll see who takes who." He watched as Nyx faltered walking up the stairs, not expecting Cor's words. Cor flashed a fanged grin at him when Nyx turned back around to look at Cor. He really did enjoy how Nyx flushed, and he couldn't wait until he got to see how far down that blush really went.


	4. Chapter 4

Cor was close, so close, all it would take is for Nyx to just lean forward, just a little and their lips would brush. Nyx warred with himself, it was so quick, they had only just met yesterday, but the attraction was undeniable. Lunch had gone off without a hitch, and he had been right about Cor liking the martabaks, the other man having eaten as many as Selena herself, and Nyx knew how many of those she could put back. And dinner had gone off without a hitch as well, the three of them enjoying both food and getting to know each other, Selena with rambling to Cor about anything and everything and Cor and Nyx getting to know each other as well, that had been hours ago and Selena was now fast asleep in her room, after she had made Cor pick her up and hold her. Nyx about had a heart attack as the sight, Cor pacing about the living room with Selena safely in his arms and looking for all the world like a fat and content glameow.

He had gone into his room for just a moment to put Fern back in her nest when he heard Selena give her command for Cor to pick her up, and he had as quickly as he could, settled the little nidoran into her nest and exited only to be greeted with the sight of Selena half asleep carried by Cor, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and she was clearly starting to fall asleep. Looking to Cor, Nyx made a motion that he would take her but Cor had waved away his concerns, letting Selena stay in his arms until she fell asleep. It didn't take long, maybe fifteen minutes, if Nyx was being generous. But all that lead to now, Selena fast asleep, their pokemon either out sunning themselves or playing with squeaky toys, and Nyx and Cor close enough to kiss.

Nyx's breath was caught in his throat, he could feel Cor's breath along his cheek, could feel the heat of the taller man's body close to his own and.... He shouldn't..... He's not.... He is. Nyx tilts his head just so... Just enough to brush his lips against Cor's, and that's all there was, that one soft brush was enough permission for Cor to surge up and seal their lips again. Nyx turned and grasped at Cor's shoulders, Cor's own hands coming up, one hand had found it's way to Nyx's braids, tangling itself in his ashen hair and the other had found it's home clutching at his hip. Nyx moaned as Cor swiped his tongue against the seal of Nyx's lips, begging to be let into his mouth, and Nyx opened with nary a sound of protest. Their tongues brushed and teeth clashed through their kiss, Nyx moaning with each brush of his tongue against the fangs Cor sported.

They broke apart just long enough to gasp for a few fleeting breaths before Nyx found himself slammed against a wall, Cor slowly working his mouth down the long line of his neck, teeth dragging along his hammering pulse. Nyx clawed at Cor's back, nails raking down against the leather jacket he wore, the motion gaining him a guttural growl from the other man. The two where so wrapped up in each other, neither had heard Trouble and Houndoom enter the house...... Until Trouble had come up and nipped Cor in the ass.

Cor let out low shout at the sharp and sudden pain, only to turn around and come face to face with a growling lycanroc, "Trouble! No! He's not hurting me," Nyx scolded, horrified that his pokemon did that, "I'm so sorry Cor!"

"It's fine Nyx," Cor told him, rubbing at where Trouble had nipped, "I take it you've never brought anyone home have you?"

Nyx shook his head, face still flushed and breaths still coming out as gasps as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes flickered to Trouble as she cautiously approached Cor, "Trouble," he warned.

"It's fine Nyx." Cor repeated, not in the least bit mad about the incident, He watched as Trouble slowly came up to him, not making a move lest he upset the pokemon, he held his hand out for the lycanroc letting the pokemon sniff him, before giving Trouble a rub between her ears as a peace offering. "It's fine Trouble, I won't hurt your trainer," he told the pokemon. He turned to study Nyx when he heard a snort come from the smaller man.

"Not in anyway I wouldn't want," Nyx muttered, a pout on his lips.

Cor couldn't help but give a short kiss to those pursed lips. The sound of Nyx moaning lowly made a rush of heat travel down his spine and settle heavy in his belly. Cor loathed to pull away but it was late and Nyx had to be up early to help Selena get ready for school. The two parted slowly, Nyx chased after Cor, pressing light kisses to his lips and jaw line as Cor pulled away, hands gripping as Cor's shoulders trying to keep the other man close. Nyx sighed when Cor nuzzled into his throat, purring as Cor breathed hotly over the bitten skin. "I should go," Cor told him, but he made no move to pull away.

Nyx hummed, "You don't have too." Cor froze at the words, not expecting them. Nyx felt Cor stiffen and tried to backtrack, "We-well-I mea-" Cor watched as Nyx reddened and made a strangled noise before burying his face in his hand.

"I don't think I'd fit on your couch Nyx," he teased before nudging at Nyx's temple with his nose, laughter in his voice, as Nyx got impossibly redder.

Nyx made eye contact with Cor, licking his lips before speaking, "I have a perfectly good bed."

Cor's brows almost disappeared into his hairline at the words, "Are you certain you'd be able to behave, having me in your bed?" Cor crooned, nipping at Nyx's jaw, and enjoying the hitched breath that came from the younger man.

"I don't think you'd be able to," Nyx countered, squirming in the taller man's hold.

"I don't think you'd mind," came Cor's rough voice. A bark from Trouble breaking the two apart for a second time.

"Trouble shhhh!" Nyx hushed, "Selena's asleep, don't wake her up." He then whined at the loss of heat as Cor moved away, turning his attention back to Cor, Nyx told him, "The offer still stands, it's late and you don't know your way around Galahd that well, and I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed an-"

"Sush, You're right, it is late and I wont ask you to leave Selena home alone, even with your pokemon here with her," Cor sighed before reaching into his back pocket for his phone, "Let me call Regis before he starts blowing up my phone in a panic."

"He'd do that?"

"I've known them since I was fourteen. He'd hunt me down."

"I can't tell if that's sweet or a little worrying," Nyx chuckled.

" _Sweet_ would be _you_ doing that, with Regis it's a _pain in the ass_.'

" _You_ do that, and _I'll_ go check on Selena, normally she's up at least once during the night." Cor nodded in understanding before walking out the front door to call his King and friend. Nyx gave one last sigh before pushing himself off the wall to go check on his sister.

Opening the door Nyx was glad to find her still asleep, but a low chuff brought his attention to the large pyroar that had made himself comfortable stretched out alongside her bed, tiptoeing over to the pokemon, Nyx gave the maned pokemon a pat, "Watch over her for me tonight, okay?" A lazy blink was the only response he gained as Pyroar laid his head back down to sleep. Going to the other side of the bed, Nyx brushed his hands through Selena's short locks, not noticing that Cor had returned and was watching the scene from the doorway. Nyx whipped his head around as a throat cleared, breaking him from his thoughts.

You're very good with her," Cor told him as they left the room, tone light as he treaded what he was sure was thin ice.

"I'm all she has left, I've had her since she was six. It was one hell of a learning curve. Had to learn all her school schedules, her after school programs, even had to make more kid friendly food. I can cook sure but there's some things she'll eat no problem and other things that she'll go to war before she ever eats."

"Oh?"

Nyx grinned, "She can't stand the taste of moomoo milk, absolutely hates it. But she'll drink gogoat milk or mareep milk just fine." Nyx yawned after the last word left his mouth, and glancing to the clock he noticed it was already ten o'clock.

"Come on," Cor said, nudging Nyx towards the door he assumed was his bedroom, "You're tired and so am I. Let's get get some shuteye, before you know it Fern will be up wanting more food."

"You can feed her this next time. I think I'll enjoy not having to get up," Nyx teased. Walking towards the mirrored door of his tall dressed, Cor watched as Nyx rooted around, searching for something Cor didn't know. "Here," Nyx said, tossing a pair of sweatpants at Cor, "It'll be uncomfortable for you to sleep in those jeans.... For both of us really. Those should fit, and you already know where the bathroom is."

"Should I be worried that you have sweatpants this size floating about your room?"

"Pfft, I like big things what can I say. Are you telling me those are too big for you Cor?" A cattish grin spread across the shorter man's face, more than willing to toss back whatever Cor threw at him.

"No. I just wonder if they'd be too small." Cor shot back as he headed towards the bathroom, ignoring Nyx's sputtering as he went, his own smirk firmly on his face.

Nyx quickly changed into his own lounge pants while Cor was in the bathroom. He had just finished checking on Fern and was about to pull on a baggy shirt, when the opening door had him jerking his head up to look, "Do they fit?"

"About half a size too small, but not bad."

"Half a size too small?" Taking in Cor's form his cheeks flooded with heat, the sweatpants were slightly too small, yes, but without being obscene, and Nyx was enjoying the visual Cor made standing there., "Oh."

A grin slowly spread across Cor's face, feral and filled with fang, as he stalked over to where Nyx stood, his hands gripping the smaller man's waist before pulling him flush to his chest, and leaning down to pull Nyx into a languid kiss. His tongue sliding slickly into Nyx's mouth as he walked back towards the bed, giving a slight push and watch as Nyx's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back. Cor crawled over Nyx, kissing a trail as he worked his way up to Nyx's chest, kisses turning into long slides of his tongue over the bared flesh. Low moans filled the air of the bedroom, muffled by Nyx, who Cor noted was biting onto his hand, his eyes glazed by Cor's ministrations.

Nyx bit harder on his hand as Cor continued to lick and suck at his chest, giving a muffled shout as Cor sealed his lips around one of his nipples, sucking and tugging at the pebbled peak with his teeth before laving it with his tongue. He gave a shuddering breath when Cor ground their hips together, rocking and bucking into him as Nyx tried to match Cor's movements. A hand reaching up pulled Nyx's hand from his mouth, a choked off groan trying to escape his lips but a pair of lips sealed against his own, swallowing the sound before it come fully be voiced. Nyx shuddered as Cor growled, running his hands through Cor's short hair, the sound sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. Wrapping his legs around Cor's waist to try and pull him even closer, grinding their lengths together through their pants. 

Cor snarled as Nyx bucked up unexpectedly, his thighs tightening around Cor's waist as he was pressed into the mattress. Cor licked his way into Nyx's mouth, before pulling away with a nip to the younger man's bottom lip, running the sharp edge of his fangs over Nyx's jawline loving the moans and groans Nyx let loose into the air.

The sound of a click caught Cor's attention and he quickly slammed a palm over Nyx's face, cutting off the groan that had worked it's way up his throat. Both men froze as a tiny knock bounded off Nyx's bedroom door, their face snapping to look towards the door. Nyx roughly tried push Cor off to the side, but only achieved to make Cor lose his balance and crash down onto Nyx with a grunt. Not a moment later the door opened a crack and Selena poked her head through the door, blinking at the two she asked, "What are you doing?"

Nyx quickly unhooked his legs from where they were wound around Cor's waist and pushed at Cor until he was flopping over to the side of him, making Nyx bounce with the shifting weight as Nyx started to stammer out excuses, "U-um well i-it's, Cor and I were just-we-"

"Having a pillow fight." Cor filled.

"Yes! Having a pillow fight," Nyx quickly agreed, watching Selena with a slight sense of dread creeping up his spine as she stood there looking at the two men. "What are you doing up?" He asked before Selena could ask another question.

Selena scuffed her sock covered foot on the ground, suddenly turning hesitant, "I had a bad dream," she muttered, looking up at Nyx with doe eyes.

Giving a sigh Nyx shot a look to Cor, body relaxing when he got a soft smile in return, "C'mon kid, you can sleep in here tonight," he told her, pushing and shoving at Cor so he could pull up the blanket and hold it open for Selena as she dashed to the bed and climbed up, boney knees and elbows going everywhere, making both men grunt as she crawled over them until she was comfortably sandwiched between the two, snuggled under the dark tan blanket, mudkip plushie still in hand as she closed her eyes, her breaths evening out in sleep as she drifted off.

"Well this isn't how I expected this to turn out," Nyx confessed, a sheepish smile on his face as he clicked off the bedside light.

"You aren't the only one," Cor spoke, turning to face Nyx as he shifted on the bed, careful of the sleeping Selena.

"I guess we'll just have to pick up where we left off another time," Nyx told him, ducking his head before looking up at Cor through his lashes; pink staining his cheeks as he noticed the feral look on Cor's face.

"How about we have dinner this weekend. Tomorrows friday, could you get someone to watch Selena saturday night?"

Chewing his lip, Nyx thought for a moment before speaking, "LIb and Crowe could probably watch her, or maybe even Pelna and Monica."

"If not we can find another day," Cor told him.

"We could try for brunch, while Selena's at school."

"Hm, I think I'm ruined by your cooking though."

"Oh that good huh?"

Cor grinned, "Nearly divine. Monica was right, I might not leave."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Cor leaned over the sleeping kid to give a quick press of lips to Nyx's own before settling back down, pulling the blanket up to his shoulder, "Careful what you wish for."

"I think this is something I'm willing to wish for."

"Go to sleep, Brat."

"Brat?" Came Nyx's incredulous gasp.

"Yes. Brat." Came the reply, Cor staring at Nyx through a cracked eye, the pale blue almost glowing in the dark of the room, the sight making Nyx's breath hitch.

"I feel like I should be insulted," Nyx grumbled as he followed Cor's lead and pulled up the covers over his shoulders. Closing his eyes and trying to fall to sleep, still feeling Cor's eyes watching him as he drifted off, listening to the sounds of the other twos breathing and letting it pull him into sleep.

* * *

The next day was a rush, the trio having woke up late and leading to Nyx rushing around while trying to get Selena dressed and ready as he and Cor rushed to get dressed themselves, with the former rushing to take care of a squalling Fern wanting fed. Despite Nyx rushing Selena the girl was in a sunny mood all morning, having woken up wrapped in her brother's arms and and nestled safely in the blankets. Waking up to Houndoom and Pyroar still being there, Cor still being there was just a bonus at this point to the little girl. 

She walked with them to school holding both their hands and doing swinging jumps until they reached the gate, Nyx giving her a quick kiss to the head and making sure that she had Haunter tucked safely in his duskball attached to her belt before pushing her towards the gate where the other kids where waiting.

The two walked in a comfortable silence as they set off to the resort, Cor's pokemon safely tucked away inside their own pokeballs as they walked and talked making plans for their date.

"There's this really nice place by the resort called The Lunar Dancer, really great place, I've only been there once though but from what I remember they had amazing food."

"The Lunar Dancer? Monica only mentioned The Salty Ralts."

"Eh well The Lunar Dancer is a much more high end place, and they don't do delivery like The Salty Ralts does."

"Would you be more comfortable at The Salty Ralts or The Lunar Dancer?" Cor asked as they reached the front doors of the resort, just inside the glass doors he could make out the forms or Regis and Clarus sitting in the chairs by the large panes of glass. Turning his focus back to Nyx he studied the younger man before coming to a decision of his own, "How about The Salty Ralts saturday night? Then you have today and tomorrow to see if anyone can watch Selena, if not call me and we'll find another day."

Nyx visibly sagged with relief at his words before giving a nod and shaky smile. "Ok," he breathed, "I should know by tonight if I'll have someone to babysit her."

Cor gave a nod before throwing caution to the wind and ducking down to give the smaller male a quick kiss, a fleeting brush of lips, he breathed a laugh as Nyx tried to stand on his toes to chase after him as he pulled away, a flush was on Nyx's face and his eyes were half lidded, his lips trembling as Cor ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "I will talk to you a little later."

Nyx gaze a dazed nod, before pulling away from Cor's hand walking back down the path they had just walked down. Cor gave a sigh as he watched Nyx leave, his eyes however trailing lower on the retreating man's back until his eyes landed on the swaying of his hips. A rough cough broke him from his staring, looking over his shoulder he glared at the two older men who now stood just outside the double glass door. Giving a huff Cor turned, not in the least bit wanting to deal with the men he called friends as they tried to pry for information about the night he spent with Nyx. Giving another grunt Cor began walking towards where Regis and Clarus stood, wanting to get it over with quickly so he could go to his room and take a much needed shower.


	5. Chapter 5

The date was a resounding success if Nyx said so himself, Selena was staying with Lib and Crowe for the night, he and Cor had had an amazing time at the Salty Ralts the two of them enjoying food and drink and getting to know each other. Exchanging jokes and stories from their youth, even though in Cor's opinion Nyx was still in his youth. Cor's eyes traced Nyx's form, the younger man shrouded in the glow of the moon as they walked along the docks hand in hand, if only Regis could see him now Cor snorted, he smiled at Nyx when the younger man sent him a questioning look. His eyes zeroed in on Nyx's mouth as he watched him bite at his bottom lip, a growl building in his throat at the sight.

"It's getting late..." Nyx trailed, eyes darting to Cor's face before he looked away again.

Cor grinned as he brought up a hand to grip the back of the other man's neck, leaning down he brushed his lips against the shell of Nyx's ear, enjoying the way Nyx shivered at his touch, the way his eyes fluttered, "And where do you suggest we go?" Cor purred watching as Nyx flushed, a blush staining his cheeks and Cor was itching to see exactly where that flush ended. "I'm guessing you have an idea."

Nyx wet his lips before taking a steadying breath, "A small one yeah," he agreed nerves making his heart race, the predatory look in Cor's eyes not helping the hammering of his heart. The smile that stretched the older man's lips did nothing but send a rush of heat down his spine. The feel of lips close to his ear sending even more shivers through him, the feel of teeth, the sharp points of fangs grazing his earlobe before a warm tongue flicked out to trace the curve, Nyx jumped at the sensation a choked off gasp escaping him as he jumped, enough for Cor to grip his hand tighter so Nyx couldn't move too far from his spot at Cor's side.

Leaning down Cor pressed a harsh kiss to Nyx's lips, hand tangling into the hair at the base of the younger man's neck and manhandling him to right where he wanted him. He purred as Nyx gripped his shirt, trying to pull Cor closer as he licked into his mouth to brush their tongues together.

Breathing heavily as they parted Cor continued to press kisses to the corner of Nyx's lips, the two of them pressed against each other, Nyx's hands pulling at his waist trying to pull him even closer causing Cor to laugh at his actions.

"I think we should get home," Nyx murmured, and Cor says nothing of the rush that went through him at Nyx saying those words, not Nyx's home, just home. Like it's their home, gods this was all moving so fast he thought, but with Nyx it felt like everything was right, like Nyx fit perfectly into a spot Cor hadn't known was empty, like a missing puzzle piece finally found.

"Let's go home then."

* * *

Nyx bounced as his back hit his mattress and Cor surged up to pull him into searing kiss his hands gripping at Nyx's shirt tugging it open, ignoring the sound the escaped the man beneath him as the buttons of the shirt popped and went flying, making Cor pull away from Nyx, who gave a groan of displeasure. A cry escaped him as Cor bit into his neck, licking broad stripes from the dip of his collarbone, tracing the bob of his Adam's apple as he followed the the expanse of skin, his tongue curling as he reached the tip of Nyx's chin. The moan was music to Cor's ears, and he snarled before burying his face in the curve of Nyx's shoulder, sucking marks into the sun-kissed skin.

Cor's attention was brought back to the present as he felt a series of pulls at his belt, the feel of Nyx's hands blindly fumbling and trying to undo his belt making him smile. Cor groaned as Nyx finally got the his belt loose enough to wriggle a hand into the opening, running a hand along his stiffening cock, he bucked his hips as the hand around his cock tightened, no real rhythm to the strokes of the hand but Nyx was moaning with his head thrown back, a small mew leaving him with every thrust of Cor's hips. 

Nyx panted as he writhed, sparks of pleasure searing through him as he squeezed the thick cock in his grasp as his hips were being ground into, his free hand gripping Cor's waist, hand knotted in the fabric. His face went slack with ecstasy as Cor managed to unbuckle his own pants to push them lower off his hips. He squirmed beneath Cor's larger bulk and removed his hands from the larger male to finish pushing his pants down, kicking them off and leaving him in only his boxers and ruined shirt, much to Cor's immense approval and Nyx cried out when Cor showed it, his lips trailing from his shoulder down to to his chest to take a dusky nipple into his mouth sucking and lightly biting at the pebbled peak causing Nyx to arch his chest, trying to get closer to the feeling to the hot mouth on his chest. His hands gripped Cor's shirt tugging and pulling at it until Cor released his prize with a grunt to help take off his shirt, once it was off Nyx leaned up to press his lips against Cor's own, his hands sliding up his arms, feeling the ropes of muscles that laid just beneath Cor's skin.

His breath hitched as Cor broke the kiss, once again leaving a trail of nips and sucking kisses as he trailed down his body stopping just as he reached the band of his boxers, watching as Nyx wriggled on the bed, body flushed and coated in a thin layer of sweat as he slowly began to mouth at the tented fabric covering his cock, tongue coming out to lick along the damp spot that covered the tip of his cock. Nyx gave a scream as Cor took the tip into his mouth, fabric and all, his hips rutting up into the heat of his mouth, large hands gripped his hips forcing him to stay still before fingers curled to tear off his boxers. His moan echoed through the room as Cor took the tip of his member into his mouth, suckling at the tip before swirling his tongue around the leaking slit.

Licking at the cock at his mercy Cor gave special attention to the glans, humming lowly around them as Nyx tried and failed to give a thrust into the wet heat. Cor pulled off the straining member with a wet slurp resulting in a cry from the younger man still pinned under him.

Nyx's eyes went wide as Cor bypassed his twitching cock to lick and suck at his tight balls before he did something that made Nyx shoot up from where he laid. "C-C-Cor!"

Cor looked up from where he was between Nyx's legs, hands still wrapped around his thighs, keeping them spread and unable to to clamp around his head, his expression curious, as though he didn't just lick at Nyx's twitching hole. A devious smile spread across Cor's lips. "Have you never been rimmed before Nyx?"

Nyx sputtered his face impossibly red as he buried his face into his hands, shaking his head and making his braids fly around. "No! I ne-never. No one ev-... I haven't... This is-"

Cor raised a brow at Nyx's flustered words before his mind caught the words the younger man had said, "This is what?"

A set of wide blue eyes peeked from between fingers as Nyx took a deep breath, "I've never," he trailed off waving a flippant hand.

"Nyx." Cor grit, eyes narrowed and he stared at the other man.

"I've never had sex! Well in this sense...... I mean I have.. Well.... _toys_ ," he blurted out in a rush.

Cor blinked before sighing, the sound of it sending a rush of panic through Nyx as Cor shifted. But his mouth fell open in a silent moan, his hand gripping at Cor's short hair as he ducked his head to lap once again at his rim . "Cooooor," Nyx whined, toes curling as that tongue licked and probed at his hole, he could feel Cor's smile against him as he fell back onto the bed, head flung back and free hand tugging at his pillow and hair in turns. "Oh Oh Fu-fu-fuuuuck," he cried when Cor's tongue worked it's way into his clenching channel, undulating and wriggling and feeling oh so fucking good, his hips bucked as he tried to ride Cor's face, tried to get that tongue deeper so he could feel even more of those delicious sparks rushing up his spine, his dripping cock bouncing with each of his movements smearing trails of precome on his abs.

Large hands clamped on Nyx's thighs, holding his hips to stop them from bucking, making the younger man give a wail as he pulled away, pressing fleeting kisses to his channel before sealing his lips on the quivering rim again. The squirming of the younger man made Cor tighten his hold, fingers digging into the supple thighs in his gasp leaving bruises dotted across tanned flesh as he continued to suck and lap at Nyx's fluttering opening.

A stuttering breath left Nyx as the sounds of slurping reached his ears, gods how he could hear anything over the sound of blood rushing in his ears he didn't know, but he could hear every movement Cor made with a hyper clarity, could hear ever breath he took, could hear every muted growl Cor let loose with each failed buck of his hips. He whimpered as he felt the edge of his release creep up and oh gods he's _soclosesoclose, pleeasejustalittlemore ohgodsjustlikethat, moremoremore_ , and then he's falling, a hoarse scream leaving him as his balls clench and draw up, cock spurting thick white ropes of come to land on his stomach and oh god Cor wasn't stopping, his tongue lapping and wriggling into his clenching hole. A desperate cry left him as Cor pushed him through his orgasm and continued to push him further, both hands now gripping at Cor's hair and oh how he couldn't decide if he wanted Cor to stop or keep going, the choice was made for him when the older man pulled away, saliva trailing down his chin and eyes bright as he took in the sight of his wrecked form. Moaning low he clutched as Cor's broad shoulders as he crawled up his body stopping briefly to swirl his tongue around a perked nipple, moaning lowly as Cor proceeded to tweak and play his oversensitive body, little shivers running through him as Cor continued to play.

Cor smiled as he felt the shudders that rolled through Nyx, a sense of accomplishment filling him as he gazed down at the younger male whose eyes were half lidded, pupils blown wide leaving only a thin ring of blue, his hair mused and knotted by his own hand tugging at it. Leaning down he nipped at Nyx's ear, pressing a kiss just behind his ear and cupping his cheek Cor leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I think we should move this forward, don't you?"

Nyx gave a shaky nod, licking his lips to wet them as he panted, still trying to catch his breath from the intense orgasm, pressing a kiss to Cor's jaw, purring as the stubble scraped against his own, "Please," he moaned, arching his back to shove against Cor's still clothed chest, gasping as Cor tugged at his lobe with sharp teeth. After that things became a blur of touches and bites, clawing hands and overwhelming pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Nyx snorted as he tried to burrow deeper into the warm body that he was pressed against, shifting away from the light that filtered through the bedroom curtains. He grunted when Cor's chest vibrated with with laughter at his plight, flinging a hand out to swat at the other Nyx bolted up when Selena barged into the room, not caring that Cor lay in the bed with her brother, Cor had been over more and more since she first met him a week ago. Grinning as Selena crawled up and over the other man as she made her way to Nyx, he opened his arms for her to slot herself in, "Good morning to you too 'Lena,"

"Doomy and Trouble are playing funny."

Nyx hummed, looking down at Cor who had tossed an arm over his eyes at the eight year old's words, "And how are they playing funny?" He asked, tone still tinged with sleep, they were probably wrestling over a toy and Trouble pounced on the larger pokemon trying to get the squeaky toy.

"Well Trouble yelped and when I looked out the window Doomy was on top of her holding her by the scruff," Selena explained, her eyes wide as she stared up at a paling Nyx.

Silence filled the room as what Selena said sunk in, Nyx threw a dark look at Cor as the older man started laughing, his laughter making the bed shake as the deep laughs echoed in the room. "This isn't funny Cor!" Nyx snarled.

"Why was Doomy hurting Trouble? They always play nice together."

Cor smirked as Nyx fumbled his words, listening as Nyx tried to find a way to explain just what Houndoom and Trouble where doing. Peeking from beneath the arm he had tossed over his eyes Cor watched as Selena stared wide-eyed at her brother, curiosity shining bright in her eyes as she waited for an answer, taking pity on the other man Cor sat up, pulling himself up to lay propped against the wooden headboard, an easy smile on his lips as he spoke, "Houndoom's always played rough, I'll be sure to tell him to play nicer," he soothed.

"But he's hurting her now!"

The two shared a look before Cor grunted, heaving himself off the bed, "I'll go check on Trouble and make sure Houndoom-"

"Doomy." Selena cut in, staring intently at Cor as he blinked down at the brown haired girl nestled in her elder brother's arm.

"Doomy," he repeated slowly before shaking his head at his pokemon's new nickname that youngest Ulric had given him. Giving one last glance to the two Ulrics Cor padded out to peek out the dining room window, he groaned as he spotted the two pokemon, Hound- Doomy, he corrected himself, was sitting beside a squirming and wriggling Trouble, looking for all the world innocent of everything, he watched as Houndoom perked up as the black canine sighted his trainer standing in the window. Cor wagged his finger at the pokemon as he left the sight of the window to step outside.

Outside Cor took in the crisp morning air, the air outside surprisingly dry, despite the jungle foliage that surrounded the house, walking along the cool wood of the deck he reached the small gate that Nyx had put up that lead down and into the backyard/garden area, the grass cold and wet against his feet as he strolled along the stone walkway, he stopped as Houndoom bounded towards him the pokemon skidding to a halt just as he reached his trainer. Cor leaned over to scratch along the curved horns, "You and Trouble need to be more discreet," he scolded, "Selena thought you were being mean to Trouble." The touch of a cold, wet nose had Cor slightly jumping as Trouble decided to come over and greet Cor, looking at the discolored pokemon Cor sighed through his nose, "Your trainer is going to skin me if you wind up having eggs," he informed her. He narrowed his eyes at Trouble as she yawned and turned to saunter off towards one of Dismay's perches. Glancing back to Houndoom he huffed when he noticed his pokemon following the other's movements, "Well you've already done this much, you might as well just go lie down next to her," he scoffed before tapping on one of the curved horns, bringing Houndoom's bright orange eyes to his, "Don't get caught next time," he told the pokemon and then he watched as Houndoom trotted over to where Trouble had sprawled on the heightened platform.

Cor groaned as he made his way back into the warmth of the house, "Nyx is going to skin me," he muttered to himself as he softy shut the front door behind him. Glancing to the clock that hung by the door, Cor huffed when he noticed the time. No doubt Regis or Clarus had already called his phone wondering where he was, the two older man had wanted to tour the gym while they were in Galahd, the children joining the elders in wanting to see Galahd's unconventional gym. No doubt Regis would invite Queen Sylva and Prince Ravus. In the past few days that Tenebrea's royals have been on Galahd Nyx has all but disappeared from his normal set routine, avoiding his gym as though it housed the plague. He had asked the younger male about the sudden change but Nyx had quickly, and quite effectively, changed the subject with an impromptu blowjob.

Walking into the kitchen Cor grabbed a glass of water, taking a few sips as he leaned against the counter. The sound of a door quietly shutting brought he attention to where Nyx stood in front of his bedroom door, his hand still grasped around the doorknob. Cor watched with baited breath as Nyx sauntered over to where he stood, the flecks of sunlight that managed to worm passed the heavy curtains giving the Galahd native an almost ethereal look as it shone on tanned skin. Holding his breath as Nyx curled against his side, arms wrapped around Cor's waist. 

Nyx laughed as Cor choked on a gulp of water his whole body spasming as he coughed, the water spraying from his mouth, when the first words out of Nyx's mouth where, "Are they still knotted in my backyard?" The scowl aimed towards him did little to deter him, "Don't worry, Selena is asleep curled up in our bed, for now anyway." Cor refused to admit to, especially to Regis and Clarus, the warmth that settled in him at Nyx's words.

"No they're currently lounging on a platform," Cor spoke once his breathing even out.

Nyx sighed, "I thought her heat ended," he confessed, "She was acting like she was at least."

Cor waved a hand, placing his glass back onto the counter before turning and engulfing the smaller man in his arms. "She may have been in the tail end of it."

"What am I going to do if she has eggs?" Cor heard Nyx mutter.

"Well, if she does, I certainly couldn't leave Galahd."

"What?"

Smiling at the confused tone that colored the other's voice Cor explained, "I was going to perhaps see about staying in Galahd, even after the championships." A surprised grunt left him as Nyx reached up to yank him lower to pepper kisses along his jaw and lips, another hand was soon gripping the back of his neck as the kisses turned into one, their lips melding together as Nyx moaned lowly, a growl rose unbidden from his own at the sound. Breaking the kiss he stared down at Nyx, taking in the other's flushed face.

"I'd like that." Nyx rasped, his eyes soft as he stared at Cor.

Cor raised a brow, a smirk playing at his lips, "What would you like?" He cooed, he always did enjoy teasing the younger man.

Biting his lips, Nyx's tongue darted out to wet the abused flesh before he spoke, "You to stay here.... In Galahd." He gave a shudder as Cor leaned down to lightly brush his nose against his. Nyx took a deep breath before speaking up again, "So I was thinking, and you can say no," Nyx rushed to assure Cor, "But I was thinking of doing a cookout," he said.

Cor hummed, "Regis would no doubt jump at the opportunity to experience more of Galahd, and the kids would probably be up for it too."

"Sooo I was thinking Sunday night? Before the championship and festival start, have a relaxing night before the festivities."

Both men's heads turned when Selena came stumbling out of the room across the hall, Fern firmly held in her grasp and Haunter floating leisurely behind her as she walked to the two adults. "Did you talk with Doomy?" Cor almost laughed at the adorably serious look on the eight year old's face, her lips pursed and her cheeks slightly puffed out like an annoyed jigglypuff.

"Of course." He told her, "Houndoom was very sorry he was playing so rough." Cor pinched Nyx's side as the man in his arms snorted, the two adults knew 'Doomy' wasn't the least bit sorry for 'playing' roughly with the female lycanroc.

"Good." Selena nodded.

Pulling away from Cor, Nyx stretched and groaned before holding his hand out to Selena, "Come on kid, let's get some breakfast. Do you want to feed all the pokemon?" He smiled as Selena gave an enthused nod, her hair flying around her head, "Come on then, you know where all the food is."

Selena rushed to where Nyx kept the pokechow, up and out of Dismay's reach, in the pantry. The sound from the pokedoor swinging open announced the arrive of the two canines through the door and into the house. Nyx huffed at Trouble when she came bounding up to Nyx, her tail held high and wagging ferociously as she snuggled into the man's side. Staring down at the lycanroc, "I see you've had your _fun_ this morning," he drawled, a brow arched as the pokemon gave a soft bark, ears perked up. Nyx's eyes trailed over to where Houndoom sat, a few paces behind Trouble, his tail gently wagging, "You've had _your_ fun too," Nyx grumbled, his mind flashing to the possibilities of small rockruffs and or houndours running around his house, ones with both their pokeparents temperaments...... The very thoughts sent shivers down his spine, he remembered how Trouble earned her name.

He caught the sight of Cor jumping from the corner of his eye as his pyroar, who Selena has affectionately named Salsa, after she found that the pyroar had taken a liking to Nyx's inferno homemade salsa, he's had to make two more batches between the two of them, the pyroar surprisingly resilient to Nyx's homemade salsa, even Tredd is weary of the salsa Nyx makes; but Cor's Pyroar ate it faster than Selena could, the larger feline nudging Cor's shoulder as he brushed passed the older male, Dismay's smaller form pressed tightly against pyroar's much larger bulk. Nyx's eyes zeroed in on his normally slim pokemon's stomach, "Cor..." Nyx gritted out, "You better pray Dismay is only getting fat from not being in any real battles for the past few weeks."

Cor paled, his eyes darting to look down at the purple feline, and his eyes caught the same sight as Nyx's, "Well then, I really would have to stay in Galahd, I certainly couldn't leave you to handle all the possible baby pokemon by yourself," he joked, "I'll just tell Regis I have to stay due to child support."

Nyx gaped at Cor like a landed magikarp before stuttering, "That's not _funny_!" He spat when Cor laughed, his face flooding with heat, making the Elite four member laugh even harder at his plight. "But seriously, what am I going to do with the cubs?"

"I'm sure if it's a litleo you could sell the cub," Cor shrugged.

"You'd sell or even let _me_ sell the cub?" Nyx asked, startled by the words.

Giving a deep sigh Cor wiped a hand over his face before speaking, "While not ideal or what I would want to happen, I'd understand if you did or would."

"Selena probably would never stop crying if I did that." Nyx told him before high pitched laughter and the sound of kibble falling to the floor had him jerking his head to where Selena held two food bowls as high as she could above her head, extra pokechow lay littered around her as Trouble danced around the young girl, trying to get to her bowl. "Trouble sit!" Nyx snapped, watching as the hyper pokemon quickly sat and waited patiently. "You know better than that," he scolded, face stern even as Trouble looked over at him with dropped ears and large eyes, "You know that doesn't work on me you hellion."

The rest of the feedings passed with little fanfare, Dismay, Salsa, and Doomy waiting patiently as Selena filled their bowls, before having Cor help her to reach Haunter's bowl that was still on it's stand from last night and Fern was already firmly in Nyx's grasp nursing from her bottle. Nyx hid a grin as he ducked his head when Selena informed Cor that it was his turn to make breakfast much to Cor's bewilderment, and full on laughed when he threw a helpless look Nyx's way before trudging into the kitchen to start breakfast as per the young girl's orders. "Don't forget the pancakes," Nyx sang, snickering when Cor tossed him an unamused look.

"And the bacon," Selena cut in as she pushed Cor into the kitchen. Nyx didn't know why but he had the distinct feeling that this was going to be an utter disaster, he just hoped he wasn't going to be right.

* * *

He was right, he sighed as he took in the sight of the two people that stood in his kitchen, flour and pancake batter streaked the twos cheeks and clothes and his kitchen was absolute mess, his eye twitched at the sheepish smiles that the two graced him with as he surveyed the sight, "I," he started, watching as Cor twitched when he started to speak, "Am never letting you cook again."

Looking around at the mess surrounding himself and Selena Cor gave a nod before laughing, "Fair enough."

Nyx sighed before shooing the two out of the kitchen, "Go take showers and get into some clean clothes while I clean up."

Glancing down at the eight year old Cor waved a hand, "You first, I'll help your brother with cleaning up," Selena nodded and gave a giggle before rushing off to her room to grab clean clothes before skipping into the bathroom, the door shutting harshly behind her. Looking to the smaller man Cor gave a feral grin at Nyx's glare, the shorter man's eyes were narrowed and a snarl twisted on his lips as he stared at Cor, almost daring him to make a comment, "What," Cor quipped, "You don't want my help?"

"I think you've done enough," Nyx said slowly.

"Selena had fun," Cor informed him, his eyes alight with mirth, "Admit it, breakfast was amazing."

Huffing, Nyx smirked, "I'll do no such thing. But I will say the bacon was perfect." A shiver ran down his spine when Cor gave a playful growl, fangs flashing in the light as he smiled at him, "But the pancakes weren't bad," he teased. He stiffened as Cor moved closer towards him, steps slow and almost predatory as he came closer. He shuddered as Cor leaned down, still smelling of the breakfast he had made, Nyx groaned as the taller man brushed his lips against his before laughing as Nyx surged up to properly lock their lips together. He felt more than heard as Cor purred when he grabbed at his shoulder, trying to pull the taller man closer.

Cor huffed a laugh as Nyx slid his tongue against the seal of his lip, he grinned at the whine from Nyx when he wouldn't open. Pulling away with a growl Cor smirked at Nyx's expression, "Something you need?"

"Don't be rude Cor." Nyx huffed, resisting the urge to stomp his foot when Cor moved to completely pull away from him. Huffing again Nyx watched as Cor walked back into the kitchen to start cleaning up. Following close behind Nyx gave a playful hip bump to Cor before leaning down to reach the cleaning stuff he kept under the counter. Straightening back up he shoved a spray bottle into Cor's chest along with a rag, "I'll get the walls. You take care of the dishes, the counters, and the stove." Nyx grinned at Cor's flat look, "Chop chop, before Selena gets out of the shower and you go take one." Turning to the walls he snickered at the sigh the other man let out.

The two managed to get everything cleaned up by the time Selena walked back into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes, "Dirty clothes are in your hamper right?" Nyx asked while rinsing out the two rags he and Cor had used to clean.

"Yup!" Came Selena's chirp, a soft chuff from Pyroar following her words and a high pitched giggle from Selena herself.

"Alight your turn," he told Cor, "Get in the shower."

Cor rolled his eyes before a smile worked it's way across his face, watching as Nyx raised a brow at the look he leaned down close to the other man, "You could join me if you want," he purred, smile widening into a full grin at the smaller man's sputtering. Laughing loudly, and earning a curious look from the little girl that was playing tug with Houndoom. He grunted as Nyx pushed and shoved him towards the the bathroom and the shower, "No need to push, If you wanted me in the shower all you had to do was ask."

"Sh-shut up and just take your shower."

"I'm going don't worry. At least let me get my clothes first."

"Fine but hurry up. We still have to go and inspect the gym today, and Selena's been itching to go see some battles."

"The festival is starting soon too isn't it?"

"Yeah in two days. According to Lib already told me I have four challengers waiting just to battle me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cor asked, cocking his head to the side as he stared at Nyx, the other man standing in the doorway to the bedroom with his arms crossed.

"Not usually, but now Trouble might be pregnant and Dismay ain't looking too pure herself, I won't have them battling while they're in that position, and that leaves me down my team."

"Ah."

"But if they're waiting this long they can wait even longer, it's not the gym is short of leaders for them to battle. But enough of that. Get a shower so we can get going."

Cor walked to where Nyx stood, brushing their lips together Cor ducked away with a laugh and strode into the bathroom.


End file.
